


On the Rebound

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bad breakup and Tony is there to help him. You know, as a friend. Until he's not, and he's not sure what to do with what happens after. (Fortunately,  Steve is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> So I can blame an extraordinarily good friend on all this but with love and appreciation. She knows who she is. <3 Here you go, friends; shameless fluffy semi-PWP. Enjoy!  
> Also, incidentally; dear Marvel, thanks for giving me a canon petname. Appreciated.

Tony normally took friends out for drinks after a nasty breakup, but he wasn’t sure Steve would go for that.

“If you can only drink soda, I’d hate to make you sit there while I drowned my sorrows,” Steve said with a smile, proving him totally right. “It wouldn’t help me much anyway. I just…well, I’ve had other breakups before, you know?”

“You have,” Tony agreed, keeping his tone casual. “It’s fine. You’re right. Let’s just go relax. Friend date sound good?”

“A friend date sounds fantastic,” Steve said with a grin, unlocking the door to the mansion and kicking off his boots, hanging up his jacket as Tony followed in behind him. “Movie and order-in?”

“Pizza good?” Tony asked, hanging up his own jacket and heading into the kitchen. Jarvis had brewed a pot of coffee before going out for the night; he had book club with May Parker, and they carpooled. Jarvis liked taking her for rides in the Cadillac Tony had insisted he buy.

“Pizza’s always good, Tony,” Steve said with a grin, stretching out. “Get Roselli’s tonight. I want good garlic rolls.”

“Got it,” Tony said, kicking off his shoes and tossing them into the foyer as he poured two cups of coffee and set them aside, steaming. Steve took them and added cream and sugar as Tony called, ordering five pies, an entire meatball sub, and two tins of garlic rolls. He’d had pizza night with Steve before; he knew how this worked.

Steve handed him a mug of coffee as soon as he hung up; Tony raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his coffee, his eyes widening. “Wow, Steve. You made this just the way I like it.”

“I should think I know how you like your coffee now,” Steve said with a warm grin. “You’ve taken it the same way since I’ve known you.”

“And longer still, I assure you,” Tony said with a hesitant smile. Steve nodded, watching him for the briefest of seconds as he sipped his coffee. When Tony flicked his gaze up, Steve dropped his, his shrug quick and his smile shy.

“Got a movie in mind, Cap?” Tony asked, head cocked. “We’ve got a few minutes to think it over before the pizza shows. Comedy, yeah? No rom-coms. Not tonight, Steve. Friend date.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, still not meeting Tony’s eyes. “Right, um. Hm. How about _The Empire Strikes Back?_ ”

“Didn’t figure that was your style, but sounds good to me,” Tony said with a grin. “You go get it, I’ll go get the pizza and some soda.”

Tony stopped for a second and squeezed his hand. “Hey—Steve. It’s going to be okay. Okay? You’re going to be fine. You’re Steve Rogers. You’re not going to be single for long.”

“S’pose not,” Steve said with a sigh, squeezing Tony’s hand. “Thanks, Tony. I’m…I’m just glad to be here with you tonight.”

“How ‘bout it? Me too,” Tony said, slipping his hand from Steve’s as the doorbell rang. Steve watched where he’d been for a brief second after he’d gone, then looked down at his hand and sighed in frustration.

Tony came back with the pizzas and settled in next to Steve, letting the other man inch closer to him on the couch. If Tony noticed, he didn’t say a word; he just handed Steve two of the pizza boxes and half of the sub, opening a box of pizza for himself. Steve grinned, taking a slice and putting it over one 

“You’re a savage,” he teased him, making to grab his pizza. “I have to teach you how to eat like a human being, don’t I?”

“Oh, please, like you don’t want to give this a shot?” Steve said, proffering him the pizza-sub. “I promise, it’s good.”

“I’m not in college anymore, Steve, I don’t need to eat that way,” Tony said, but he was taking it and biting into it mid-protest.

There was a pause as he chewed it, thoughtful.

“Huh,” he said. “Try sandwiching the pizza inside the sub. Might make it easier to handle; otherwise the cheese will melt and go everywhere.”

“ _There’s_ that patented Stark engineering genius,” Steve said, taking a bite. Tony preened. Steve just laughed, splitting the box in his hands with Tony so they could try it on the meatball sub.

They ate through the boxes and ignored the movie, by and large, talking to one another about the plans they’d had that week, or the things they were going to do over the weekend, or ridiculous gossip about everyone else on the team.

“Clint’s gone and taken a teenager under his wing,” Tony said with a satisfied huff, leaning on Steve’s shoulder. “someone should really do something about that. Dad.”

“Oh, hush,” Steve said, ruffling his hair. “Clint knows better. She’s probably the one taking care of _him.”_

“That’s a given,” Tony said with a yawn. “Doesn’t she run around with those babyvengers?”

“That’s not nice,” Steve said, “they’re probably all almost adults now.”

“No they’re not, because _we_ barely qualify as adults, terrifying as that is,” Tony said with a chuckle. “Babyvengers it is. They’re adorable, I’m sure.”

“Two of them are Wanda’s boys, so I’d advise you to watch it,” Steve said. “I led the team when Wanda, Pietro, and Clint were on it. I assure you, their kids will be just as stressful to deal with.”

“Oh, right,” Tony said. “You were like the team dad. It was…it was nice, huh?”

“I missed you,” Steve said. “Yeah, Tony, it was great. But—but I missed you.”

“And everyone else,” Tony said, turning the television off as the credits rolled, his eyebrows raised. Steve nodded.

“Well, of course,” he said. “But—but I missed you the most. It was you I worried about the most. There was no helping the Hulk at that point in time, and Hank had Jan, and Thor was a god, he could take care of himself, but you—you, Tony…”

Steve’s hand found Tony’s and he squeezed it. Tony’s heart skidded to an abrupt stop as he tried to remind himself to breathe. Steve’s eyes, deep and dark and blue, threatened to drown him.

“But it was you I wanted to keep with me,” Steve said. “I always have. You’ve always been the one I wanted to stay.”

“Well, I do fund the house, so—“

“Not on the team,” Steve said, cutting through his jokes with a single look. “You know better.”

Silence fell. Tony’s breath was short and stuttering as he tried to inhale. It only made him even more aware of his lips and how Steve eyed them up as he parted them.

“I want you to stay with me,” Steve said, and there it was, not an ‘I love you’ but so close Tony could hear it in his words anyway, and so he crawled into Steve’s lap and let the other man kiss his neck and hold him close, rubbing his back.

“Stay with me,” Steve repeated, and Tony knew how this went, he’d filled his little black book with plenty of names, and almost half of them were rebounds, but he didn’t care, because he’d rather be Steve’s rebound than nothing at all. “Stay with me, Tony.”

“Stop telling me that,” Tony breathed, “and show me why you want me to stay.”

Steve gave him a look, his head cocked, and Tony wondered if looking a cobra in the eyes before it struck would be as intense.

The super-soldier pounced in a way feasible only for him, and Tony was being carried up to his room and thrown gracelessly onto the bed before he could even blink, Steve’s hands tearing at his clothes until Tony’s hands closed over his.

“Hey big fella,” he panted, “those are kind of expensive slacks you’re ripping apart, could you maybe just—“

Steve snarled, and Tony’s knees went weak.

“Right,” he breathed. “Right, okay. We’ll just—“

Steve kissed his collarbone aimlessly and undid the slacks with much more care, letting Tony wriggle up to sit on the bed after a few annoyed grunts, only letting go of him entirely when he saw Tony was going for the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer. He tossed Steve the bottle; Steve held out his other hand, head cocked.

“Oh, I’m clean,” Tony said with a grin. “And you don’t even get those sort of things, do you?”

Steve snorted, shaking his head and pouring lube over his fingers, slipping them into Tony before Tony could undo the buttons on his shirt.

He groaned and wriggled, whimpering as Steve worked him open, quick and rough and entirely without mercy. “Christ, I haven’t even gotten my shirt off yet, I know you’re desperate, but—“

“Not desperate,” Steve said, silencing him with a kiss. “Eager. I’ve waited _years_ for this, Tony.”

“She broke up with you like six hours ago,” Tony mumbled, because the other option made his stomach curl and twist into knots he didn’t know how to undo. Steve just smiled and shook his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re not even undressed,” Tony pointed out. Steve shrugged, dipping down to press a kiss to the tip of his cock. Tony inhaled sharply, exhaling with a little groan.

“I’ll get undressed eventually,” he promised, leaving his spot between Tony’s legs to press a kiss to his bare toes, watching them wriggle as a soft laugh escaped Tony’s lips. Steve smiled. “Just as I thought. Ticklish, Mr. Stark?”

“Jackass,” Tony said, but he was grinning. Steve just smiled, wiping his hand clean of lube and murmuring a quick apology to the sheets before he stroked his fingers up Tony’s thighs, watching him squirm and twitch, yelping when he dragged them down again.

“If this is all you’re going to do all night—“

“Oh hush,” Steve said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And you said _I_ was desperate.”

“Well, I am,” Tony said, tilting his head back to expose his neck. “Fuck’s sake, Steve, you don’t think I’ve—I mean—“

“Keep talking,” Steve said, kicking his way out of his socks and slacks before covering his hand in lube again and going back to his place between Tony’s legs, working his hole open as Tony panted and grinned. “Embarrass yourself in front of me, beloved. I promise. No one else is here to hear you.”

“Oh, the gossip,” Tony groaned, tossing his head back against the pillow. “I—I mean. Hell. First off, every time you call me beloved, I’m pretty sure an angel gets its wings and _I_ get a boner, so keep doing it.”

“You’re so crude,” Steve said with a little chuckle, leaning down to kiss the tip of his cock. Tony grunted and exhaled with a rough sob, nodding.

“Right, yeah,” he said. “Anything you say, babe. Anything at all. I mean, I want—I want, oh damn. Oh god. Oh hell. I’ve wanted this forever. I've always wanted this, wanted you. More than anyone else in the whole world. You know that? You have to know. You had to have known this whole time, I’m not subtle—“

“No you’re not,” Steve said with a smile, slipping a third finger in just to watch Tony wail. “But it’s okay. I wanted to go slow.”

“It’s been _years,”_ Tony groaned. Steve shrugged, kissing his forehead.

“We were busy,” he said. “And…I wanted this to go right.”

Tony shrugged, shaking his head and biting his lip. Steve frowned and cupped the side of his face, but said nothing.

“Beloved,” he murmured after another brief pause, pressing a kiss to his temple. “My darling, dearest beloved.”

“You’re such a sap,” Tony said as he sat up to unbutton his shirt and strip him entirely naked, drinking in the sight of Steve’s chest, mapping out the angles and the lines the way he would look over a blueprint. His hand reached down to tweak lightly at Steve’s nipple; Steve blushed and shrugged him off with a grin.

“A little,” he agreed, lifting Tony up so he could nuzzle his neck and kiss his shoulder as he settled him on his lap. “A lot, maybe. I’m glad, though. You need someone to keep you grounded. Call you snoogy-woogums in meetings.”

“You ass,” Tony said with a laugh as Steve held his hips, positioning him just right, his thighs rubbing against Steve’s enormous cock. “Jesus, are you going to call me beloved in meetings? On the field?”

“In press conferences,” Steve promised, kissing his neck and holding him close as he slid in, his cock suddenly engulfed by a warmth that made him dizzy for a brief, blinding second before he felt Tony kiss him, slow and sweet, and settled in until it felt like home. “In—in bed, and in interviews, and—and at our wedding—“

“You’re ridiculous,” Tony said, his tone a bit quieter and firmer. Steve bucked his hips up, unsure of how to convince Tony in words that he was staying, he wasn’t lying, he wasn’t—

“I love you isn’t enough,” Steve told him as he set the pace, holding Tony where he was on his lap so all Tony could do was grip his hips and ride out the force of the Captain’s thrusts. “It isn’t. We’ve said it to so many other people, and—and that’s fine, but—I have to give you something, something different, something for _you—“_

“Mine,” Tony said, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder and letting his lover thrust, over and over until he gave up trying to count, find a rhythm, because an algorithm wasn’t quite like getting fucked, he was almost sure of it. “Mine, all mine. My Steve.”

“My Tony,” Steve promised, and if that didn’t stick a knife in Tony’s heart and cut right to the heart of his fears, he didn’t know what would.

“My Tony, my beloved, I—oh, god, Tony, I’ll never leave you,” Steve promised.

_But you will come morning. Night-time makes people say stupid stuff, Steve. I know that better than anyone._

Steve stroked his hair and held him close, changing the angle of his thrusts and grinning with sweat-soaked triumph when Tony shouted, his vision going white for a second as Steve worked his hips against Tony, reaching down to stroke his cock with one hand and holding him as close as he could with his other.

“I’ve wanted this, only this, always, I just—never knew how to _ask,_ but I knew I had to tonight, I couldn’t—I couldn’t keep going through people who were nice, sweet, so good for me, but not _you—_ no one is ever going to be you, Tony, and—“

“Steve,” Tony said, cutting him off with a kiss. “You’re fine. Just—just don’t worry about it, okay?”

Steve gave him a look, soft and heavy with concern, but said nothing. He held Tony closer and continued to stroke his cock, the only sound in the room their heavy, low groans and the sound of Tony’s slick flesh rubbing against Steve’s.

“Beloved,” Steve finally murmured as Tony threw his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders, supporting himself on Steve’s chest as he finally relaxed, letting Steve fuck him without a single squirm of dissent. “That’s a good boy. You’re so good to me, Tony. So perfect.”

Tony closed his eyes and curled his toes; he wanted to protest, to tell Steve he knew his bed would be empty in the morning, to just not _bother,_ but Steve was driving his thrusts home in a way that made his thighs quiver and his legs spasm, his vision hazy and his entire body hot and slick. He would tell him he was wrong later. He would say something—he would—

And then Steve held him close and even though it wasn’t enough, he still whispered, “I love you,” and the sound of his voice in Tony’s ear combined with the feeling of his last thrust was enough to undo the knots in Tony’s stomach with a sharp snap, his orgasm spurting up between them both. Tony could feel a few warm drops hitting his jaw; Steve dipped his head down to lick them away and Tony whined at the feeling, his face red as he struggled in Steve’s arms.

“Beautiful,” Steve murmured, his thrusts a little slower, a little more considerate and gentle even though Tony could feel his cock twitching inside of him and he knew the other man was close. “So beautiful. I need to keep that look on your face forever.”

“Too bad—too bad I’m the one with Extremis,” Tony tried to joke, then whined desperately because Steve’s cock was still inside him, rubbing against his prostate, and the overstimulation made his chest heave and his breath come in quivering little pants that made his face burn with embarrassment.

“I’ll have to keep reminding myself of that look, then,” Steve said with a little smile, stroking Tony’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Not such a bad thing, hmm?”

“N-nope,” Tony agreed, his voice weak. He just wished Steve would stop pretending he’d be here after this. He was Captain America; he couldn’t lie. It was illegal, probably.

“Beloved,” Steve murmured, holding him close and sighing in pleasure as he came with one last snap of his hips. It was a sudden spurt of fluid, flooding Tony’s insides and dripping from his hole, trailing down his thighs and making him squirm, wailing when Steve pulled out, his over-sensitized skin making him shiver.

“Oh dear,” Steve said, a mischievous little grin on his face that alternately thrilled and terrified Tony. “I’ve gotten you dirty. You poor thing. Let me make it up to you.”

Tony wanted to ask what he was doing until Steve’s tongue on his thighs, pink and warm and wet, answered his question. He squirmed and groaned, his hips working up fruitlessly until Steve held them down, his tongue dragging over the lightly tanned muscles in Tony’s thighs and licking him clean.

Tony whimpered, which he hadn’t done since he was a teenager, with clumsy hands and a quivering tongue; it turned into a desperate wail when Steve dragged his tongue up his thigh in a single broad stroke before finishing up the other one.

The wail broke off when Steve pressed his tongue against Tony’s soaked hole, turning into an outright scream.

“Good thing you soundproofed the rooms,” Steve said, giving him a look. Tony groaned and wriggled, shaking his head and bucking up his hips. Steve chuckled. “All right. Perhaps it’s unfair to ask anything of you right now. Let’s just get you clean and tuck you in, hmm?”

“Don’t—don’t use that tone of voice when you’re rimming me,” Tony said with a soft groan. “Oh my god, Steve, you sound like a dad.”

Steve snorted, nuzzling Tony’s soft cock and pressing a kiss to it. Tony would’ve encouraged another erection if he could think straight; even so, once was enough. With Steve, even a quick handjob would’ve been enough.

“Later,” Steve promised him, as if he could read his mind, and Tony laughed until he was cut off by Steve swiping his tongue in a circle around his hole. He didn’t look down to see Steve’s look of concern, but it wouldn’t have changed his mind.

Steve licked him clean of come with tender, attentive care before moving up to nip lightly at his thighs and nuzzle the junction where his inner thigh met his groin. “I’m going to go shower and brush my teeth. I’ll be right back, Tony. Okay?”

“Sure,” Tony said. “Last thing I want is to kiss you with _that_ kind of morning breath.”

Steve was still laughing as he got into the shower, and for a second, Tony laid back and let himself imagine kissing Steve with any kind of morning breath at all.

Then he sighed, got up, and changed the sheets.

Steve came back in, still steaming and glistening from the shower, and climbed into bed beside Tony.

“It—it’s okay? If I do this, I mean?” Steve asked, head cocked.

“What? Hmm? Oh—oh, sure,” Tony said. “Sure. You can…you can stay.”

“I will, then,” Steve promised, snuggling closer and throwing an arm around Tony, spooning the smaller man and tucking his head beneath his chin. “Pancakes and bacon sound good for tomorrow?”

“Fantastic,” Tony said, closing his eyes and trying not to sigh as Steve nuzzled his hair and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Tony contented himself for a few minutes more with the feeling of Steve’s body pressed against his back, memorizing the way the other man fit into the bed, fit against him, and held him close, before finally giving up and sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

Tony awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

He rolled over and pushed his face into the pillow. Of course. Of _course._ Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. He shouldn’t have trusted him, shouldn’t have believed, hoped, should have just let this be enough—

“I put the bacon in the pancakes.”

Tony sat up and laughed, relief plain on his face as Steve stood before him in Iron Man licensed pajama pants and a white tank top, a tray of pancakes and coffee balanced in his hand.

“The ‘babyvengers’ were in the kitchen and Billy convinced me it was a good idea,” he said with a grin. “I told them about your little nickname. I think Tommy’s still laughing.”

“Jesus, another Pietro, just what I need,” Tony said with a huff, trying to school his expression. It was too late; Steve set the tray down and crossed his arms.

“Did you honestly think I was going to use my best friend in the entire world as a rebound?” Steve demanded.

“…Yes,” Tony mumbled, his head hung. “Because—“

“Because you were scared,” Steve said. “And you’re not used to trusting your partners. Or them trusting you. And I know the situation this happened in wasn’t—wasn’t ideal, but…Tony, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t go through any more dates when all I wanted was you.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something and a wretched little sob was the only thing that fell out.

Steve shushed him, moving the tray aside to hold him close, hushing him and stroking his hair. Tony sobbed into his chest, pushing his face in as best as he could to muffle the sound. Steve held him tight, settling the blanket around him so he’d have something with him to wipe away the tears.

“Beloved,” Steve murmured. “Ah, Tony. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I meant every word I said. I can’t lie, you know that.”

“It’s illegal,” Tony said, and the little laugh managed to banish his tears. “Oh, god. Steve, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Steve said gently, kissing his temple. “You were worried, and rightly so. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much. No more dates, okay?”

“Well, I dunno about that,” Tony said, looking up at him with a grin spreading across his face. “There’s a lot of places I’d like to take you. How does a week in Morocco sound? I can buy the tickets right now.”

“Okay, let me clarify,” Steve said with a grin, “no more dates except with you.”

“Good,” Tony said, pulling him in for a kiss. “Then pancakes first. Packing later.”

“Wait—you meant like right now?” Steve said, eyebrows raised. Tony shrugged.

“Unless you’ve got someone else you want to spend the week with,” he said.

“Well, I mean, there’s world-saving to be done,” Steve said.

Tony gave him another kiss.

“The babyvengers can take care of it,” Steve decided. “They have Clint now.”

Tony cracked up, making Steve laugh, until the two of them had settled into a tangle of each other’s arms and decided both Morocco and the pancakes could wait until they were willing to leave.

The pancakes were stone cold by the time they got to them, and they almost missed the flight.

It was still completely worth it, Tony decided as he held Steve’s hand, tracing hearts into his skin with his thumb. Anything would’ve been.

“I’ve never been happier about being proven wrong,” he finally said. Steve smiled.

“Me neither,” he agreed. “But I do enjoy being the one in the right yet again.”

“Oh, you know what—“

Their bickering was playful and well-worn, and even though they went to bed that night curled up on one of the plane beds, far from the mansion, Tony snuggled against Steve and felt like he was coming home.


End file.
